1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure of a current sensor and an electric conductive member, for attaching the electric conductive member and the current sensor to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of connectors or junction boxes having a function of distributing electric power or the like include a current sensor which detects a current flowing through an electric conductive member such as a terminal, and which outputs a detection result to a controller or the like, such as a so-called Hall current sensor. In such a current sensor, a part of an electric conductive member is passed through a measurement hole, and a current flowing through the electric conductive member is measured in a non-contact manner. A connector or junction box which includes such a current sensor incorporates an attachment structure of the current sensor and the electric conductive member for attaching the electric conductive member and the current sensor to a housing in a state in which the electric conductive member is passed through the measurement hole of the current sensor.
For example, JP-A-2011-60438 describes an attachment structure of a current sensor and an electric conductive member in which a female terminal (electric conductive member) having an electric connection portion that can be fastened by a bolt to a connection counterpart to be electrically connected, and a current sensor in which the electric connection portion is passed through a square hole (measurement hole) of the sensor body to measure a current of the female terminal are attached to a housing.